


The greatest show on Earth

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fisting, Oral, Pegging, all characters are adults, m/m oral at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Boo, Bra/Goten. Bra is fed up with her job in the CC and tries to find distraction with various people. Goten seemed the right choice, being so similar to her. Until their arrangement gets too serious for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story… okay, I wanted to write a PWP about fisting, cause I recently complained how that is way too rare in FFs. I had an initial idea, but as it always happens, that idea got a life on its own and now I have a short story that is a bit more than just a PWP. It´s a weird little love story.
> 
> Warnings: Oral, vaginal, pegging and fisting, of course. NO non-con. Short m/m scene at the beginning. Bra is around 25 here and Goten around 40.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT! I edited the chapter some, made the opening less explicit and made some minor changes overall. The content is exactly the same though. When I wrote it, I hadn´t anticipated that quite a few readers would be put off by the opening scene, since the story itself is about hardcore sex, but hey, that´s why FFs are an interactive medium. Now I know and I changed it.
> 
> Either way, have fun!

I don't wanna be in this house no more  
Gotta get out, they're boring the hell out of me  
I don't wanna be in this house no more  
I gotta get out of here before it kills me  
It's gonna kill me, so come on

 

 

Let's go, fall in love  
It's the greatest show on Earth  
It's the greatest show on Earth

 

_The greatest show on Earth – The Feeling_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was supposed to be exciting, bring something new to their arrangement, spice things up. And it totally worked. It had been a spontaneous idea, when Bra had noticed how the receptionist had ogled Goten and it hadn´t taken much convincing to warm Goten up to the idea. He had been reluctant about having a third person added, though it could hardly be called a threesome when Bra was just watching them getting it on.

 

But maybe it was, when she was enjoying herself as well. Bra sighed when her hand slipped under her panties, softly touching her clit, while Goten was deep throating the receptionist. She hadn´t seen him do it before and it was quite an impressive display, since the receptionist was big enough that she could see the bulge moving in Goten´s throat. It was making her even wetter, rubbing faster the more erratic the movement on the bed became. She could see that Goten was half-hard, probably not able to focus completely on his own pleasure when he was otherwise occupied. Very occupied.

 

She waited until the receptionist was done, coming over Goten´s face before she let herself drift over the edge, enjoying the tremble that ran over her body, the feeling of warmth and content that spread over her. Absentmindedly she noticed the receptionist zipping up and leaving, waiting for her high to end.

 

Lolling her head to the side, she smiled at Goten. She was ready to help him with his pitiful erection.

 

“This is disgusting.”

 

Bra raised her eyebrows, watching Goten rubbing at his face furiously.

 

“Stop dreaming and hand me a tissue, will you? I can´t open my eyes!”

 

She sighed, loudly, before she got up and rummaged in her bag. “Goten, you ruined it, can´t you just lean back and enjoy?” She held the tissue over his head before she shrugged and started wiping it. “I mean, I´ve seen you with a guy for the first time. Isn´t it exciting?”

 

He got up abruptly and ripped the tissue out of her hand. “Not particularly. Especially when they don´t even ask what they should do when they come. Getting it away from me, for example.”

 

Bra rolled her eyes, it´s not as if it was her fault. “Whatever, thank you for complying. You want some anal to light up your move? And room service? My treat.” She grinned, moving closer but reluctant to kiss him in his current state.

 

He huffed and went to the bathroom. Bra waited, inspected her nails, checked her phone and was ready to barge in and see if he was still alive when he finally came back, looking as if nothing had ever happened. “Honestly, not in the mood right now. And I have to finish that chapter today, it´s better I stop wasting more time.”

 

Oh. Oh now that´s how he wants to play it. “Goten, you agreed.”

 

“It was your idea. YOURS. I just wanted to do you a favour and excuse me when I just want to drink a cup of tea and not have sex for the rest of the day after an unsatisfying sexual encounter.” He grinned at her before he grabbed his stuff and stomped out. Well. She frowned but followed him quietly, not saying anything until they reached the lobby. Goten barely grunted goodbye when he left her to pay the room.

 

“Already leaving?”

 

She looked up, the receptionist was gently wiping his mouth. Oh right, exactly what she needed right now.

 

“Yes. Work is waiting, life is hard, whatever. Is the bar still open?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Of course was good. She needed a drink. Or two.

 

One glass of wine later she already felt a bit light headed and relaxed. Goten didn´t understand. She needed him. He was the only one for her, he was the only one who could do what he did, the only one with whom she didn´t have to hold back! Her job was boring, she was still annoyed that her mother had decided she would be good in the marketing sector because they looked so alike, but that wasn´t what she wanted to do! She was born to do greatness, financial greatness. And with that much financial greatness, they could finally start to develop space trade! But no one wanted to listen to her visions!

 

… and venting wasn´t very helpful with humans. She wanted to be violent, but not fighting, she never got into fighting quite like the rest of the Saiyan bunch, well, most of them, and angry sex was out of the question with humans. Even the most kinky sex turned out to be highly vanilla for her.

 

Goten understood it at first. It´s not as if he was any different than her, it´s not as if he didn´t crave for some action in bed, it´s not as if it had been hard convincing him that she no longer was his best friends little sister, it´s not as if she ever held back and it´s not as if he wasn’t enjoying it!

 

She bit her lip. Maybe it wasn´t like that. They were the only ones, there was no one else like them, and maybe they just arranged with what they got.

 

Her fingers played with the glass a little, before she drank it all at once and went home.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Goten dropped his shoes near the entrance and walked slowly upstairs to his room. Sometimes he regretted not moving out of his parent´s house, although he liked having his family nearby, not having to care about anything and living rent-free… Sighing, he pushed the door closed. Maybe he was getting too old for it anyway, meeting in hotels for a fuck. Even Pan had already moved out.

 

He sat down on his desk, looking at his laptop. That was a problem for another day, he was worried enough as it is. It wasn´t going well. No matter what he did, his writing didn´t improve, he had the feeling his career would soon end and then everyone would´ve been right, ‘learn something decent, Goten’ ‘being a writer is not a job!’ ‘even Trunks has a family!’ They didn´t understand. It was all he got! If it didn´t work out, there wouldn´t be a backup plan. And then there was Bra… she wasn´t helping at all.

 

It had been weird at first but he was genuinely happy about their agreement. He didn´t mind her bossing him around, he didn´t mind letting her hit him, he didn´t mind violent sex, he didn´t mind trying everything she set her mind on, but the aloof way she viewed him and had no regard for his opinion… it was starting to get on his nerves. It hadn´t even been something big at the hotel, he was just so fed up with it.

 

He grimaced, thinking of the icky incident. Maybe he should just leave her alone to think about her self-centered view of the world. Opening the laptop, he started revising his latest writing. That was definitely more important at the moment.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bra watched the blond head moving slightly between her legs, it was so easy to imagine… she moved her hands near him, cupping his head on both sides. If she would just squeeze, just a bit, he would explode. She wouldn´t even need to use much force, a little push and he would bleed out on her cunt.

 

Bra moved her hands away. Did she even ask for his name? She tended to forget it, he was probably drunk anyway, the way he clumsily moved his tongue over her clit and tried to suck without vomiting. It would probably take a while. She leaned back, feeling the urge to smoke. Goten hadn´t answered his phone for a few days now. She thought about texting him, but felt like his jealous girlfriend and that was unacceptable. Maybe she had been a bit too demanding of him lately. She would try to be nicer next time.

 

“Ah! You little fuck!”

 

It was more the surprise than the pain, but Bra was still not very happy about getting scratched. She shoved him away, lightly, but it was still enough to make him fall off the bed and crash into a chair. He was looking fine though, so she didn´t bother getting up. Huffing, she grabbed her phone. She had enough of that, Goten obviously managed to put her off humans and it was his responsibility to not let her hanging! It took ten rings and a confused little human quickly grabbing his shit and leaving until Goten finally picked up.

 

“What?”

 

“What is wrong with you? Take your fucking calls!”

 

Well. She could be nice later. There was some soft scrambling noise. Whatever he was doing, he took his sweet time.

 

“Guess what, I didn´t want to talk to you.”

 

“I don´t care. I just had the worst oral in the world and need a decent fuck. I´m at the…”

 

“Whatever, I´m sure there are other guys around that could fill in.”

 

She paused for a moment. He wasn´t coming? He…

 

“What?”

 

“Listen, I am really busy with my writing, Trunks lets me stay in his beach house for the next couple months and I won´t leave here until my new book is finished.”

 

She couldn´t answer. That was… unexpected.

 

“Bra?”

 

“Fuck yourself. FUCK. YOUR. SELF.”

 

“Yeah, and I really don´t want to see you during that time. Too much distraction.”

 

She could almost see him grinning. Who did he think he was, giving her orders!

 

“You will beg for me to come to you, but I won´t. I WON`T. Continue your miserable existence while writing crap you piece of shit!”

 

She hung up before he could say something else. Her hand was shaking. Her dad probably felt the same when he locked himself in his training room, put it on maximum and didn´t leave for hours. But that´s not what she would do. She could control herself. She was better than this.

 

Four days later, Bra was sitting in her brother´s living room, looking intently at her sister-in-law. She was pregnant again, Bra could hardly believe it, and where the fuck was Trunks?

 

“Where is he?”

 

“At work. Why aren´t you at work, Bra?”  


She looked across the room, noticed her two year old niece manhandling some toy. Good girl.

 

“Because my work is the most boring, most overrated job on Earth and no one needs my superior brain there. I need to talk to him.”

 

Anu raised one of her auburn brows. Sometimes Bra could understand why her brother fucked her. The marrying thing… she didn´t quite get that.

 

“You can talk to me or wait until he comes home this evening. I don´t care.”

 

“What´s it gonna be, another girl?” Bra pointed at Anu´s belly.

 

“A boy. Bra, what do you want?”

 

“Well, his three sisters gonna be happy ‘bout that.” She paused, took a cookie of the table and ate it, staring intently at the plate. Trying to decide if Anu was to be trusted. Shrugging slightly, she turned towards her. Better Anu than no one.

 

“Alright. Listen Anu, I behaved a bit stupidly and need an advice.”

 

Anu scoffed, but waited for her to continue.

 

“There is someone I´m seeing.”

 

“Oh really? I thought you were more the type for… open relationships.”

 

Bra put on her best frown. This wasn´t going to be easy. “What can I say, I´m seeing someone anyway. And I was a bit rude and now he doesn´t want to see me.”

 

“Forever?”

 

“No. It´s about the principle.”

 

Anu seemed to be deep in thought, caressing her swollen stomach with her hand absentmindedly.

 

“Can you maybe tell me what exactly you did?”

 

“No.” This was nothing to discuss with the family. They wouldn´t understand. Or worse, _judge_. Be on Goten´s side. No thanks!

                                                                                                               

“Is he older than you?”

 

“A few years. Does this have anything to do with my problem?”

 

Anu stopped the stroking and looked her intensely in the eyes. Bra felt herself blushing slightly, how embarrassing!

 

“Listen Bra, you may think you´re the smartest and greatest person under the sun, but in reality you´re still a twenty something not knowing what you want to do with your life, don´t interrupt me, and it looks like this person wants you to take some time and maybe think about your mistakes.”

 

Bra closed her eyes. Wow. What an insight. As if she hadn´t thought of that yet.

 

“I know. But what should I DO?”

 

Anu got up, walking over to her youngest daughter.

 

“You´re always so aggressive and self-centered, Bra. It wouldn´t hurt you to be nice for once. Obviously, the mysterious stranger is worth it, if you spend so much energy on thinking about him.”

 

Bra gritted her teeth, feeling her ki rise. She couldn´t hurt her, her brother loved Anu. One day Anu would rot in hell, until then Bra could only force a smile on her lips and leave.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Goten could hardly believe it. It had been four months, four months in which he had visited his family regularly, in which he had talked to Trunks daily, even to Anu, even to their cute little girls, but not to Bra.

 

Well, four months were enough not only to get a decent tan but also to finish his newest novel. It wasn´t very good, but it should suffice to keep him around long enough to write a masterpiece next. Maybe he should stop writing crime novels, but other genres were so unpopular. He could try Science Fiction next…

 

Bra hadn´t called. She hadn´t come over. He had expected her to come to the house, maybe beg a little, at least apologize, but nothing. Trunks didn´t mention the sudden death of his sister, so something was definitely up. His suspicions were confirmed when he went over to Trunks´ and saw Bra sitting in the living room, talking with her oldest niece. She stared him right in the eyes when she walked in, her stare so intense he almost took a step back.

 

“Goten, hey! Already read some good reviews, congrats! I haven´t read it yet but I´m totally excited!” Anu slapped him on the shoulder and got an irritated look for it. Bra only smiled slyly at him, not saying anything at all.

 

“I think you should finally start your own series, the lady detective from your new novel would be great for a few more books, don´t you think? The lawyer would make a great love interest for her!”

 

He hardly listened to the polite babbling, not caring if she actually liked it, he was too distracted by Bra. Something had changed, was it the time he hadn´t seen her? He couldn´t get his eyes away from her.

 

 “You were such a great help babysitting during our holiday, I have to thank you again. You are so good with children Goten, I´m sure you´ll make a good dad someday.” She slapped his shoulder again.

 

He finally managed to move his eyes away from Bra, not sure if he should say something about Anu´s comment. She knew he wasn´t interested in a family, but it probably was just some mindless chatter anyway. Anu´s newest baby started screaming the same time and she picked him up to feed him. He decided to give Anu some privacy, turning to Bra instead.

 

 “What are you doing here?”

 

Bras eyes widened for a second. “This is my family. Do I need to justify why I want to visit them, Goten?”

 

His eyes narrowed, but before he could utter something nasty, Trunks entered the room with his parents. Goten clenched his teeth, thinking about leaving immediately. Trunks could’ve warned him, he was absolutely in no mood to talk to Bulma and Vegeta, especially when Bra was eyeing him all the time. He had wanted to talk to her, but that had to be re-scheduled. And Bra was talking with her niece about math anyway.

 

Sighing, he sat down, as far away from Bra as possible.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bra had imagined how it would go, all the details, over and over. There was no way she would give Goten the satisfaction of looking like she _missed_ him. He would instantly realize that she was perfect, that he shouldn´t have ignored her for months and beg for forgiveness. All while she could see him squirm with her family present, just waiting to get her away from the others, but she wouldn´t, she would drag it out, enjoy the suffering…

 

It almost worked, though when he entered the room, a short beard and his hair a bit longer than usual, perfectly disheveled and just too handsome, she almost felt her plan crumbling. She wasn´t sure if _she_ could wait until everyone went home. But the way his eyes couldn´t leave her… she was definitely not the only one being affected by it.

 

Just when her dad had eyed her suspiciously for the fourth time she excused herself and left. It was a tiny victory at least. Sighing, she got into her car and drove to work. Better than staying at home, masturbating. She had to get her mind out of the gutter, distract herself. Not doing something stupid, like calling Goten to come over immediately. When she entered her office she kicked of her shoes, high heels, just worn for the occasion, and got to work. She hadn´t been very productive lately, so there was enough to do.

 

About two hours later someone knocked on her window. Goten waved and she reluctantly got up to open it. What a great idea that was, flying around in the middle of the city!

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Bra looked flabbergasted. They hadn´t talked for four months in private and THAT was the first thing he said?

 

“Excuse me? I´m working.”

 

“Yeah but why?” He looked across the room, as if he was expecting to see something unusual.

 

“Because I wasn´t in the mood to go home. What do you even care? It´s none of your business!”

 

Goten stared at her for a few seconds, contemplating. “Why did you run away?”

 

Bra felt her face getting hot in an instant. It was immensely embarrassing that he connected the dots so easily. Her plan had been a total failure.

 

“I…  I didn´t, I just wasn´t in the mood for a long social evening.” She looked away from him, feeling her heart race, was she actually nervous? She had to force herself to look back at Goten. The way he scrutinized her, knowing exactly why she had dressed up like that, the white blouse and the rosé shorts over black tights, the high heels kicked aside carelessly. Not that he hadn´t obviously bothered as well.

 

“Anyway, it´s been a while since we´ve seen each other and I´m glad you´re doing well. Congrats on the book.”

 

He looked at her suspiciously. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

She pressed her lips together. Why didn´t he say something? Why was he just staring at her? What was this all about?

 

“Listen, Goten, I think I was a bit pushy lately. I… think that was uncalled for.”

 

Now his eyes widened and he broke into a wide grin. “Is that actually an apology? From you?”

 

“That is no apology. I have nothing to apologize for. I´m not apologizing.” That sounded pathetic even to her. She could only kill herself now to escape this situation.

 

“Oooh, right. Of course not. But I like how we came to the same conclusion at the same time.” He put his hands in his pockets, leaning his head to the side. Moving a step closer.

 

“What are you doing?” Not that she minded, she didn´t mind at all. He was close enough to smell his deodorant, she just wanted to… touch the stubble on his face…

 

“Testing if you want to keep your promise.”

 

 _What promise?_ It hadn´t been a promise. A compromise, rather. “I´m not finished with work.”

 

Goten got nearer, leaning her against the desk, she could feel his body press against her, it was the most incredible feeling, how she had missed it, that fucking bastard, letting her wait so long, she should just push him away and let him deal with his boner alone, but she couldn´t, she just couldn´t, and then he grabbed her thigh, lifting her leg up, there was no way she could refuse now.

 

“Do it tomorrow then. Or do you want to stop?”

 

Or course she didn´t, and he knew it. She sighed, admitting defeat. But what a sweet surrender it was. She was gently rubbing her foot against his cheek, feeling the stubble poking her through the thin fabric. He moved his head slightly, biting her foot.

 

 “Are you into that?”

 

He hummed, rubbing his nose against her toes. “Who knows, I could start to like it.”

 

Bra rolled her eyes. “Well, test it another day. I… kinda have a surprise for you. Let´s switch.”

 

Goten got a doubtful look on his face, but he complied. When he leaned with his back against the desk, she started fumbling on his trousers. She was really excited, seeing his cock made her even more excited. This would be great!

 

“Bra, what are you doing?”

 

“Sucking your cock, apparently. Why?”  


Goten was speechless. What a sight.

 

“You… you never did that.”

 

“I know. I don´t suck dick, but I changed my mind, so lean back and enjoy.”  


He seemed convinced. She took another deep breath, stroked his dick a bit. It was quite huge. Usually she liked it, but right now… She stroked the thick, black hair around his base, following the trail up to his stomach until she looked him in the eyes. That face made it worth it. Taking a deep breath she took it hesitantly in her mouth, licking the tip. It was highly uncomfortable and she hadn´t really started yet. Moving her head back, she stroked a bit more, trying to raise her confidence. This time, she started licking it, the whole length, on all sides. He wasn´t really hard, how embarrassing.  Taking another deep breath she took it in her mouth, as much as possible. She wanted to deepthroat it, but it wasn´t even halfway in when she had to gag and quickly moved away, trying to calm down her stomach. Saliva was dripping down her chin. She wiped it away carelessly, contemplating if she already showed enough goodwill or if she should try one more time… When she looked up, Goten had a mildly amused look on his face. Huffing, she decided he didn´t deserve more at all.

 

“Bra…  no one became a pro just like that.”

 

She let out a bark of laughter and got comfortable on her knees. She was a natural in many things, it wasn´t all that wrong to assume blowjobs were on the list as well.

 

“But I have to give you points for the effort. Come on, don´t be mad.”

 

Bra pouted. He wasn´t even half hard, what an insult. “Fuck yourself.”

 

A heartily laugh made her look up again. “Stop pouting, you can do much better things with your mouth. I´m sure my cock left a nice taste.” He grabbed her by her arms, pulling her up to kiss her and what a kiss it was. She felt mad at herself for enjoying it so much, the feeling of his hands on her butt, his firm muscles under his shirt, the way he smelled, the way he played with her, making her melt into his mouth without even realizing it. She broke away, her lips red and swollen. He licked his, slowly.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Goten grinned, his teeth so white in the dim office. “I hate you, too. I never wanted to fuck you again.”

 

“You’re welcome.” She pushed against his chest, making him sit down on the desk. It took a lot of fumbling, there was too much stuff lying around and they had some trouble getting her out of her shorts quickly enough. The tights were sacrificed, Bra just wanted to feel him inside her and when they finally managed, she moaned loudly from the bliss. She leaned back, not wasting much time with a slow pace and got right into it, enjoying the sound it made each time she slammed down on his dick. Goten had his hands on her hips, moving slowly upwards, lifting her blouse until he cupped her breasts through her bra. She had to lean forward, pushing up his shirt the same time. When she was deep enough to kiss him he let his hands glide down her body to her ass again, slamming her down with more force. She enjoyed the feeling of his thick hair against her stomach, almost as much as the friction that was driving her insane.

 

She couldn´t have been the only one, it barely took them any time until they came, shortly after each other. Bra tried to catch her breath when she felt Goten slipping out of her. Right, they forgot a condom…

 

“Hey, Goten, you came in me.”

 

He shrugged, massaging her ass. It was unlikely she got pregnant, they both knew it, so she could just as well make the best of it. Moving herself into a sitting position, she managed to get her fingers inside her pussy, the sperm immediately started to flow on her hand. It was quite much.

 

“You wanna know how you taste like?” He didn´t say a word, his black eyes were just looking intently at her and he willingly opened his mouth when she brought her hand up, licking on her fingers. Looking at it was even better than feeling it. Maybe Anu was right, no one she met before had been that willing to do everything she wanted and no one had done it looking as good as Goten did. She should stay nice. Bra didn´t resist when he slowly moved her hand away and leaned in for a kiss, although she thought it was a bit icky. He hummed into her mouth and she didn´t mind all that much anymore.

 

“How about a second round on the sofa?”

 

“Yes please.” She tried to get out of her clothes quickly, throwing the blouse away and feeling the relief when she opened her bra. Goten was just as eager, almost tripping when he tried to get out of his skinny jeans. Bra couldn´t resist, trailing her hand through his chest hair. Maybe it was her saiyan side, or maybe it didn´t matter because it felt so nice. She got on the couch, even on her knees and guided Goten to her entrance. It was a special occasion and she wanted to feel as much of him as possible, as deep as possible. She didn’t mind getting in a position she didn’t like all that much in that case. Goten shortly had his hand on her lower back, moving slowly, so slowly before he finally grabbed her around her waist, pressed her against him and fucked her so hard she hoped she wouldn´t be able to get up the next day.

 

It was… perfect.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The street lights flickered occasionally over their bodies, illuminating the red nails with which Bra traced symbols on his chest, humming slowly to herself. He should get up, move, it was already late but it felt so nice.

 

“You know, Goten, I thought about us. Our disagreement… was rather unpleasant. So I´d like to propose something.”

 

She looked up, he felt her head move on his chest, but he didn´t want to change position to look into her eyes. It was too comfortable.

 

“What?”

 

She exhaled. Obviously she had a speech prepared. “I try to be less… demanding. And I will consider suggestions from you.”

 

He grinned, seeing his victory. Four month had been worth it. “That sounds like an idea. I don´t want humans involved again.”

 

She shortly stopped her hand movements. “Alright. Wasn´t too much fun anyway.”

 

“And I have some ideas about things we haven´t tried yet.”

 

Bra leaned on her elbow to get a better look at him. “I´m not gonna fuck any women. I don´t like women.”

 

“Well, obviously. No humans.”

 

“Good. There´s always some asshat who thinks just because I´m good at sex I´m a porn actress and would do a live show for him or whatever. I´m not into girls.”

 

Goten frowned. He knew that just too well, most people couldn´t understand why he was bisexual either. “I know, that wasn´t…”

 

“And I don´t want to fight with you either.”

 

“What?” Fighting? That was the least thing the thought about. “Why would I want to do that? You can´t even fight!”

 

Now Bra got up completely, sitting down between his legs. “What do you mean? Of course I can fight, good enough for you anyway. You can´t even go super anymore, eh?” She grinned, her nails digging into his thighs. “I just don´t think it´s hot.”

 

Goten gritted his teeth. He could go super, but it was very exhausting and there was no point for it anyway. “I didn´t want to fight with you. Independent from our power, so…”

 

She hit him quite unexpectedly and he had to admit, it hurt. NOW she wanted to prove herself! Goten caught her fist, both of them struggling for a hold, both determined to not let the other get away, until they fell off the couch. He released her hands when he landed hard on his shoulder. Bra used the opportunity to try and punch him again, but he managed to deflect the swing, just to be hit square into the jaw with her other fist. He should´ve known she wasn´t completely unaware of fighting. Bra used his short moment of disorientation to aim her knee at his groin. Goten hardly managed to stop it, feeling the sting on his hand. The struggling continued, both of them wrestling on the floor until Goten tried to free himself and punched his elbow back. It connected, sounded like a broken nose and when he turned around he saw blood flooding out of Bra´s nose and probably her mouth as well.

 

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, both wide eyed in the darkness of Bra´s office, while her blood dripped down on the cream coloured carpet. It felt like an eternity, an eternity in which he felt his blood pulsing through his system, making him more aware, more ready, he hadn´t fought in so long. It wasn´t arousing, it was just… exciting. The moment he wanted to move, Bra lunged forward, running into him, making them both stumble against the window. Goten managed to get a hold of her, slamming her against the cold glass. She just gritted her teeth, trying to kick him. He held her arms tight, probably too tight. He didn´t care if it would bruise.

 

Goten waited a second too long. Bra managed a kick into his knee and he loosened his grip shortly, long enough for her to grab his arm and smash him against the glass next to her. Surprisingly, it didn´t break, but he felt some teeth loosening in his mouth. She didn´t attack again. He slowly removed himself from the window, intently looking at the blood stain he made there. It looked terrific.

 

Bra was just standing there, half of her body illuminated in a dusty glow, big white eyes, ready to strike. Blood was dripping out of his mouth. They both reacted at the same time, running against each other, clawing at each other, biting, snarling, kissing… kissing? Was it kissing? He hadn´t kissed like that before, tasting her blood on his tongue and losing his mind over it.  He sucked and licked until it was all gone, just as she did, feral, unthinking, just tasting, tasting…

 

He let go of her, just staring into her eyes, shimmering in the dim light. Bra came out of her stupor first.

 

“We should go. To the hospital. I think my nose is broken.”

 

Goten rubbed over a small blood stain on the carpet. He lost some teeth, but it wasn´t that bad. “Okay. Let´s go.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was five in the morning. Her nose was aching, the painkillers hadn´t helped much. All efforts to cover up the bruises were more or less useless so far, and applying makeup hurt her, so she stopped. It had been a strange night. The people in the hospital thought they were both victims of domestic violence, it took some arguing to convince them otherwise. She was just happy that her nose didn´t need setting.

 

Still, in a few hours she would need to work. Eventually, she would have to go home. And even if she healed fast, the bruises would be visible for two or three days. Bra sighed. There was no way around it, she had think of some cover story. Nothing much to do anyway while she sat on her couch, watching the cleaning people getting rid of the blood stains in her office. At least they didn´t ask questions, but she had expected nothing else from a cleaning company who came in the middle of the night to a crime scene.

 

Because that´s what it was. It hadn´t been… natural. It had been wrong. There was no other way to justify it, but… it had felt so good. Bra shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory of it all.

 

The cover story. Better get back to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the writing a bit, the content stayed the same!

There´s so much bad in the best of us

And so much good in the worst of us

So what happens to the rest of us?

 

_God bless you lalala - Patrice_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A few days passed. Bra couldn´t bring herself to call Goten, neither did he and they were back at the beginning. At least her bruises were gone, her nose healed… She stopped for a second. Maybe it wasn´t a good idea. She could still turn around and go back to her car, drive back to her office. No need for this visit. But then again… she continued walking, the soles of her shoes clacked on the pavement. What an annoying sound.

 

The building was already in sight. With a sigh, she continued. She just wanted to talk to someone who would understand. It would´ve been better if she had had any friends, but then again they would´ve been human anyway and that… wasn´t what she needed right now. Bra wondered when they had started to call them humans though.

 

Bra quickly moved up the few steps to the reception. She was recognized, as usual. “You are already expected, Miss Bra, in the locker room.”

 

Bra nodded. Locker room, not what she had expected. Probably private thogh. The moment she put her hand on the doorknob, it was ripped open. Pan grinned at her, wearing nothing more than some leggins and a sports bra.

 

“Here you are. Let´s go outside, it´s more comfy to talk there.”

 

Bra exhaled loudly but followed. She had thought for a long time who she could talk to and Pan was the only available person who was neither too closely related to herself nor too friendly with Goten. Not that she had any interest in telling her the bit about Goten. And… they had been fairly close once. That had to count for something.

 

“So what´s up? What´s the important thing you wanted to talk about?“ Pan looked eager. Bra didn´t want to get her hands up. She didn´t want to revive a friendship. She reluctantly sat down on the stone wall outside the building, hoping her white trousers would stay white. Pan didn´t even put on a shirt, she got some real bad habits from her grandpa.

 

“See, this is a very private matter and I don´t want to discuss it with my family.”

 

Pan raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

 

“The person I have sex with...”

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

Bra exhaled loudly. “No, the person I´m having sex with. That´s the status of our relationship, we meet to fuck. Anyway, we kind of had a weird encounter and I don´t know what to do.”

 

Pan sat up straighter. Beaming. This was not good. “Really? What was it?”

 

“Doesn´t matter, listen, it was intimate somehow, kinda like… you wouldn´t do that with a fuck buddy.”

 

“Oh, kissing?”

 

Bra looked at her for a second and got up, ready to leave. She would figure it out herself, she didn´t have to listen to this crap!

 

Pan grabbed her wrist quickly, pulling her back down.

 

“That hurt.”

 

Pan shrugged. “Don´t be so touchy, I was just teasing you. I´m glad you… asked me.”

 

Oh no, that was absolutely not the direction this should take! “Pan, I… I just want a second opinion. Nothing else.” Pan didn´t move a muscle, but Bra knew that she had just made sure Pan would stop being nice. “I´m just afraid my… acquaintance could get the wrong idea now. Thinking we could, I don´t know, start dating.” It sounded so lame. Why did she have to come here?

 

Pan leaned her head back, looking intently at the sky. “What about the guy? Think he would want that?”

 

“Obviously I´m concerned he will.”

 

“Well then, guess you have to talk with him, tell him what you want and see if he wants the same. Can´t be helped.”

 

Bra pressed her lips tightly together. “I don´t know if that´s a good idea.”

 

Pan stared at her for a while until she sighed, shaking her head softly. “Bra, even if you´re afraid what he´s going to say, if you avoid the whole matter nothing good will come of it. Just get over yourself.”

 

“I don´t want to lose him!” Bra´s eyes widened, almost slapping a hand over her mouth. Damn. “I mean, what we have. It´s completely different from dating, I really don´t want all that emotional baggage.”

 

Pan smiled at her, her eyes just as black as her uncle´s. It was unnerving. “You want advice, this is what I have to offer. Talk with him. Don´t be rude.”

 

Why was everyone saying that? It´s not as if she was a completely terrible person… Though she was glad Pan didn´t poke her slip up.

 

“Okay, I´ll try. What about you, still training with Goku-san?”

 

Pan looked down, how she absentmindedly scratched her sixpack.

 

“Oh, yes! Yes, I do. Someone gotta take the job as protector of the Earth, right? No one else seems to want it.” Oh, now the conversation turned to an unpleasant route. “By the way Bra, did you break your nose?”

 

How the fuck had she noticed that? “I did, a few days ago. Got a bit violent during sex, you know.” She shrugged, realizing too late what she had just said. Pan stared at her, speechless. If she got up quickly enough, she could run before Pan would get to say her piece. But she was too slow, Pan already leaned in, her eyes slits. “Now I understand your reluctance to announce a relationship. Isn´t that exactly what you always told me you didn´t want?”

 

“It could be anyone, what do you know!”

 

“Hardly. My dad wouldn´t do that, my brother isn´t the type for open relationships and I doubt it´s my grandpa. Or is it? Or do you want to tell me some human punched you hard enough for that.” She pointed at Bra´s face. Bra just gritted her teeth. “It´s nothing serious with Goten. No need to be happy about it.”

 

“Why not? You know as well as I do that the saiyan blood is already weak in me. Why is it so bad to think that you two could have a baby if you are having feelings for each other anyway?”

 

Bra jumped up, furious. “I shouldn´t have come to you, I… can you even hear yourself talking? Do you really think that´s the right thing to do? What is wrong with you?” And there it was, the old argument, the warped way Pan thought she had to _help_ the Earth. She shouldn´t have spent so much time with Vegeta, there was no way she got the idea form anyone else. Sometimes Bra really hated her dad.

 

“And what will happen when no one is left to defend the planet?” Pan had gotten up as well, her voice barely low enough not to scream.

 

“And you never thought that no one would attack the god damn planet if no Saiyans were on it?” She tried to calm down, feeling her blood rush through her body way too quickly. “Why don´t you take care of it, then? Tell dad or Goku-san about your great plans, I´m sure they would be delighted to donate some sperm! Or maybe, maybe somewhere deep down in your twisted brain you know that a child that will be stripped of all consent from birth is the most despicable thing anyone could think of.”

 

“It´s not like that, Bra.”

 

“It´s not? Maybe I´m not the one who should think deep and hard. Maybe you should.”

 

She walked away, not caring if Pan had anything to add, not caring if she would spill her little affair with Goten to everyone instantly. It was unpleasant, but nothing she couldn´t handle. Bra felt a little stab in her chest when she got into her car. A few years ago, Pan had been… important to her. But not anymore, not like that. She just hoped… that Pan would realize it was stupid when no one would follow her incentive.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It had been five very hard days. Goten lay on a hammock in their backyard, looking at the darkening sky. The weather was already getting cooler, especially up here. Very hard days. Something had happened with him and Bra, that night in the office, and he didn´t know how he should evaluate it. It had been… incredible, but at the same time it had felt wrong. That was nothing they should do, somehow… if only they had just agreed to meet again and now something like that happened! And it was Bra´s fault, again!

 

Goten rolled on his side, watching over the mountain. It was her fault, but he couldn´t blame her for not calling. It´s not as if he had. Ten minutes later he sat in Gohan´s study, barely keeping his leg still. Gohan looked at him amused, but waited patiently for Goten to spill whatever it was.

 

“Listen Gohan, a lot of things happened lately and I´m at a point where I don´t want to keep it all to myself anymore.”

 

The amused look disappeared and made way for some concern. “Goten, what happened? Are you ill? Something… with your book?”

 

If he would be ill, that would be easier to deal with! “No, not really. I think I started something and don´t know how to control it anymore. I´m seeing Bra.”

 

Gohan just stared at him for a long time. He seemed to have a hard time processing the information. “What do you mean with that? Are you two a couple?”

 

As if he knew… “I don´t know. I… we arranged for something different, but somehow… I don´t know.”

 

Gohan finally came over, grabbing a chair and sat down. He got serious. Good. “Goten, are you in love with her?”

 

“Would you mind?”

 

Gohan smiled a bit, shaking his head. “Of course not, why would I? You are both old enough to know what you are doing. Are you concerned about Trunks?”

 

“No, I´m… no, I´m not. He doesn´t know, sure, but what I´m doing with Bra has nothing to do with my friendship with Trunks. I am not in love with Bra, that is the problem. We had a good arrangement until now, we just managed to make it comfortable for both of us and then… I don´t know how to deal with it. What if she doesn´t want to see me anymore? She hasn´t called!”

 

“And you haven´t, either, I guess. What did you do?” Goten rubbed his arms, thinking about telling him, but… it was so private. “I can´t. Tell you. There´s a line. I just want it to be like before, just…”

 

“Goten. You have to call her.”

 

“But what…”

 

“You aren´t three anymore! You are almost forty! Just call her!”

 

He was right, Goten was aware of that. He should just… get a grip. It wasn’t that hard, just a phone call, a little talk, make sure they were standing on the same side. “I know. I know I know I know!” He remained silent for a while, reluctantly speaking again. “I don´t think the other´s would like us together.”

 

“In case you change your mind and decide to be in love?” Gohan grinned widely, probably trying to cheer Goten up, he just didn´t think it was funny. “Listen, it is your life. It is of course wise not to offend everyone you know, but you are not responsible for their feelings. You should do what you think is right and believe me, even if you do fall in love with Bra, even if someone is miffed they will get over it. I am absolutely certain.”

 

“Hm. I´m not in love with her. She sure isn´t with me. But I don´t think we want to… stay apart.”

 

Gohan pressed his shoulder, the touch was very welcome. He was glad he finally told his brother everything, it felt wrong being secretive to him. “Thanks for the help.” Gohan smiled, not saying anything. It wasn´t needed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 _We should meet._ And they did. Two weeks had passed, a long time to think and analyze every little thing that had happened. She figured that it wasn´t all that bad since most of that time she spent thinking what to do about Pan. Eventually… she had to talk to her parents. But Goten was so much easier to deal with. She would just tell him that all she wanted was to stay the same. There had been no need to get all worked up about it, it was so silly…

 

She bit her lip, looking at the sand beneath her feet. It was wet and dirty and surely left stains on her white moccasins. She didn´t like it, but they were alone here. Her brother´s beach house was a few meters up, empty at this time of the year. She should buy one, too. Someday. She looked at her watch, impatiently. It was already… the same moment Goten dropped from the sky, startling her.

 

“You´re late.”

 

“Sorry.” Didn´t look like it. He just sat next to her, looking over the dark water. “Bra, last time had been weird.”

 

That´s it? That was all he was going to say? “Yes. All this blood sucking and fighting stuff was not really necessary and I say we never do that again. We should put that on the list.”

 

Goten grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly. “Y´know, I first thought it was somehow like… bonding. Like we should be a proper couple now or something.”

 

Bra shrugged, trying not to show her relief that she had felt the same. “It probably just felt like that because… there was no way we could’ve done something like that with some humans.” Bra looked back at the water, at the dirt on the sand. “And knowing you felt exactly the same as me in that moment was a bit off-setting and weird. But new things always are, eh?” She tried to lift the mood, but Goten didn´t take the bait.

 

“We really shouldn´t call them humans, it´s so alienating.” He stopped for a second, not looking at her. “Bra, I`m not sure if we should continue with this.”

 

“No!” Goten jumped a bit, and she was surprised about her passionate response as well. “No, don´t even think about it! What is it you try to justify this with? ‘Oh, I shouldn´t see Bra anymore, we kinda behaved like Saiyans, that can´t be healthy, maybe I should try to fit in even MORE!’ We are not gonna do that! You understand? We are NOT human! We can´t help that! This was the first time I felt like I did something right! It was right. It was weird and… and I couldn´t control myself and I was a bit scared, but it was right. Not being human is RIGHT! We do not have to justify anything to anyone!”

 

Goten hadn´t moved his eyes from her, wide and a bit scared.

 

“You don´t know how I will react anymore.”

 

“No I don´t, Bra. Neither do you.” He was right. She looked away, her nails scratched the cold stone she sat on, leaving small marks. “Listen Goten, if you don´t want to continue our agreement, I´m fine with it. But not for that reason.”

 

A cold wind was blowing harshly over the beach, making her shiver in her thin clothing. It was weird how loud it got. It was always loud in the city, she simply didn´t expect it here.

 

“You sure ruin all my plans. I thought I knew what to do. But as it seems, I do not.”

 

Bra struggled a bit, was it right, should she do it, should she try… she finally touched his shoulder. It was warm. “You know, I like you. I like how I can be around you.” She shrugged. “That’s enough relationship for me, though.” Goten didn´t react. “If you only want to keep it going since I´m the only other saiyan you can have though, then we should put an end to it. That´s not healthy even if we only have sex.”

 

“When did it happen a twenty-something got more insight than a writer with a lot of life experience?”

 

“I don´t know. You’re a lousy writer, maybe that´s why.”

 

“Fuck yourself.” He laughed. Looked like everything was alright again.

 

“I prefer if you do it. Do you want to?”

 

He nodded. That was fine. “What did you do, though? After our incident. You sure didn´t look your best with the broken nose.”

 

“Oh, that was easy. The bruises were gone after three days, so I simply didn´t go to work and I didn´t go home. Stayed in a hotel. What did you do?”

 

“Well, I told my parents I had a fight with Trunks.”

 

Bra exhaled loudly. “Yes. That´s of course an option.”

 

“And I told Gohan.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“We have his blessings.”

 

Bra hopped up from the stone, standing in front of Goten. “Perfect. Then I suggest we stop all this exhausting talk and do what we do best.”

 

The sand was cold and wet and dirty, probably getting everywhere she never wanted it to be. She didn´t care. They just fucked until they didn´t feel the cold anymore and kissed until the sun got up. This was the reunion she had wanted. Finally.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Getting back into their old rhythm with the new changes was even better than he expected. He hadn´t even realized how much he had missed it and somehow it made him feel uneasy. He did a good job ignoring this feeling, though. That was especially easy since he already set his mind on something he had wanted to do before they had their little … disagreement.

 

“You remember when you said I could make a suggestion about what we try next?”

 

They had barely entered the hotel room, Goten sat down on the bed and watched Bra take off all the unnecessary stuff she was always wearing. One day he would have to ask her if she had some help with looking like that every morning. Not that he did mind. He liked it how she wore her hair in those big curls, looking like some movie star from half a century ago, how she mostly dressed in white, how she never wore high heeled shoes... well, almost never. Even more he loved it when she took it all off, let her hair fall down her shoulders and get all sweaty and angry and emotional. He suspected not too many people got to see that side of her.

 

“Yes, I do. I´m gonna shower now.”

 

She didn´t even wait for him to follow. Goten took off his shoes and socks and walked over the soft carpet to the huge bathroom. He should take advantage of it sometimes. He couldn´t afford hotels like that, he should just… stay and let her pay it. Maybe he could write better here. It took him all the way to the bathroom to decide it was a stupid idea. He couldn´t write better in Trunks´ beach house either.

 

“So, do you wanna hear my proposal?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

Her voice was muffled through the sound of the water and the glass of the shower stall. Carefully, he pushed the glass door a bit to the side. “Not really. See, there´s one thing I always wanted to try…”

 

Bra eyed him from the side. She had a grumpy expression on her face, maybe the cold air getting in, maybe the water getting out, he didn´t care. “Fisting. I know it´s quite extreme, but I think I earned it. Don´t you?”

 

She rinsed her hair out, seemingly thinking about it. “You wanna try porn in real life, right?”

 

“Yeah.” No need to lie. Half of the stuff she set her mind on was surely porn inspired. “And I know you´re not a porn actress, so don´t be mad.”

 

She splashed some water on him for that. “Whatever. But not in the ass.”

 

“Are you crazy? I hardly fit my dick in there! No no, front entrance.”

 

“Fine. BUT you gonna lick my pussy till I feel like I couldn´t ever come again in my life!”

 

That wasn´t a hard task. “Sure. Though you might be a bit too tender for the premium treatment.”

 

Bra just gave him a sideways stare. Couldn´t stop him from grinning. “Ah. If you say so, Goten. Hand me a towel.”

 

If she even knew how many guys she had fucked already? He had lost count one day, but she was still young. One day he would ask her. “Hey, do you mind if I stay a bit longer in the hotel? Afterwards?”

 

Bra wrapped the towel around her head, leaving her pretty nipples visible just in front of his eyes.

 

“Think you´ll write better here? Like some kind of bourgeois artist?” She shrugged, getting out of the shower. “But no hookers. I´m gonna check the bill!”

 

Goten rolled his eyes. “I don´t need to pay for it. I´m that good.”

 

“Well, how about you show me some of that talent? Asshole.”

  
Oh, nothing easier than that. It didn´t take them long to get from kissing and taking off his remaining clothes to fingering and licking. Goten restrained himself though, the moment she was really wet and aroused he stopped.

 

“Why did you stop?” Her face was flushed, making her freckles even more visible. She usually covered them up, getting to see them was… mesmerizing. Maybe she knew how insanely good it looked. Goten grinned. And he was one of the selected few to view them.  

 

“I think you´re wet enough to start.”

 

Bra stared quietly at him. Really long. Something was displeasing her.

 

“You might wanna use lube, I won´t stay wet.”

 

Goten exhaled, but reached for her bag. Not that it would be necessary… “Alright, preparations done, when I´m hurting you say something.”

 

She just made an annoyed hand gesture, so he proceeded. He usually got four fingers in to the knuckles with ease, and it was still the case. Bra kept her sitting position, watching him. After a few strokes he looked up, brows furrowed. “What are you doing?”

 

“I wanna see if it fits.”

 

He huffed. If she wanted it… He tried to push his hand further, beyond his knuckles, slowly. Her entrance started to feel really tight. Bra hissed, grabbing his arm in an instant and holding it still.

 

“Not so fast. Do it slower.”

 

Bra leaned back, obviously she didn´t want to watch anymore. Somehow they both had expected it would fit immediately, not that it made any sense. A lot of sex didn´t widen any vaginas just like that.

 

“Maybe we shouldn´t push it. I mean, I can try to widen you a bit today, but not… all…”

 

“Hey! You do that! I can take it! A little pain is nothing, just try not to rip something.” Goten kept his fingers where they were, not sure how to proceed. Was she serious? “Goten, what are you waiting for? My vagina feels better, push your damn knuckles in!”

 

She was serious. Slowly, he moved his hand again, pushing a bit deeper with every thrust. Bra had been right, she was already not that wet anymore. But she was tense. Goten suspected the great atmosphere they created to be at fault. They were quite and concentrated, like conducting an experiment, not having sex. He took his hand out, squirted some lube on it. Bra eyed him, annoyed, but didn’t comment.

 

“It had been very liberating when I talked to my brother. He didn´t mind at all. I thought they all would, you are so much younger than me…” He pushed his hand in deeper, almost…

 

“Goten, aren´t you kinda busy down there? Can you just shut up?”

 

Like hell he would. He had to get her mind off it for it to work and he had wanted to talk about it anyway. “Do you want to tell Trunks or can I?” She jumped up, furious and the same moment he gave his own final push and the hand was in. Bra gasped, her hips thrust upwards, she got really tight, pressing his fingers inside her. It hurt a bit, he didn´t care. Feeling her convulsing like that was an amazing feeling.

 

“Oh my … god! Fuck! You damn bastard!”

 

Goten tried to move a bit, hoping to get her comfortable that way.

 

“Stop that! Damn, god, stop, wait, just wait a bit!” She hit his arm, his other arm. Maybe he should wait. “I will so get back at you! And don´t you dare tell Trunks, I´m gonna rip off your dick and use it as a dildo.” Her face was contorted from rage and something else he wasn´t sure about, but he wasn´t worried. Just wait a bit… Her toes curled when she slowly got her hip back down on the bed.

 

“Well it worked, didn´t it? Say when you´re ready, I´ll try to move then.”

 

Goten didn´t dare to move. She gripped the sheets in her fists, probably ripping them, she was immensely tight inside, pressing so hard he was afraid she would push him out again. She continued to grunt and curse a while longer, though she seemed to relax a bit with every passing second. Goten kept quiet. He still remembered his first ass fuck and this was probably similar. He could wait, his hand was fine. Goten exhaled slowly, shifting a bit in his position. His knees started to hurt. He took a look, making sure she wasn´t bleeding. “Are you okay?”

 

Her hair hung in her face, sticking to her sweaty skin. She looked ready to kill. “Sure. Great.”

 

“Want me to try move? Or not?”

 

Bra nodded, slowly. She seemed to consider it. “Probably not… can you make a fist? I mean, a real one? Try not to… move too much.”

 

Oh great, what an order, nothing easier! Bra lied back on the bed, making herself comfortable. With the whole hand inside it was pretty tight, curling his fingers was especially difficult. He tried to spin his hand, it barely worked. It took a few turns to get his fingers onto his palm, a few more to form the complete fist. Just then he broke his concentration, noticing Bra was moaning again. This time though not for pain. Not at all.

 

“Whatever… you are doing… keep doing it.”

 

He nodded involuntarily, slowly starting to move his hand, pushing it completely into her. She gasped, rubbing against the sheets. Didn´t look like she was in pain. After a few careful movements he uncurled his fingers again, pushing until his fingertips felt the entrance to her uterus. He softly pushed against it, testing if she liked it.

 

“FUCK Goten, what are you doing? Stop fingering there, do what you did before!”

 

She didn´t. With a small shrug, he got back where they left, carefully forming a fist again and slowly starting to fuck her. The longer he was in her, the more he appreciated it. This wasn´t like anything he had ever felt before, a part of his body was completely inside her, he could feel her. Every small movement she made, when she turned around on the sheets, shivering, pulsating through his hand, making him feel… _connected_. They couldn´t get away. They couldn´t stop it, wanting things that would keep them closer instead of further apart. Goten stopped for a second, he looked for Bra, for her eyes, as did she.

 

“Continue.” She paused. “Please.”

 

It took him some time to break eye contact, to start moving his hand again, feeling her walls close around him, inviting him, caressing him, forcing him to comply. He started licking her, making her come, he wanted to feel her spasming and squeezing him, giving him all she could, sharing it all, just for this one moment.

 

She did.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“I´ve got a present for you.”

 

Goten looked only mildly impressed when Bra put out the large dildo. She couldn´t even close her hand completely around it. It was pink, long and she loved it the second her eyes fell on it. Work had been particularly boring that day.

 

“Wow. What you gonna do with it?”

 

Bra stroked it carefully, laying it on the bed. The hotel had shimmering sheets, making it look even more glamorous. Slowly, she started undressing, loosening her tie, deep red, unbuttoning her shirt, mild rosé, pulling down her skirt, knee length, all the time Goten followed her movements, excitement clearly visible in his eyes. Till he saw her panties.

 

“Is that what I think it is?”

 

Bra grinned all over her face. Indeed it was. She grabbed her new dildo, clasping it onto her underwear. A strap-on.

 

“I even bought lube with cherry flavour!”

 

Happiness wasn’t exactly what Bra would´ve used to describe Goten´s face. She had thought about it a long time. What to do. Again. She didn´t know how it had ended like that, a harmless test of some sex they never had, but letting him fist her… it had been more intense than she had thought. Not quite as disturbing as the night in the office, no. She had liked it and in the end, she wasn´t sure what was worse. There was no way they would start getting close. Not like that.

 

Some time had passed already. They´d gotten back to their rhythm, meeting to fuck, tried fisting some more, but it hadn´t felt like the first time again. She had thought of fisting him in return, maybe they would´ve liked it. The thought of being inside him like that, of actually feeling him, _taking_ him excited her more than she was feeling comfortable with. Still, the thought didn´t leave her. She had to do something. Something less intimidating, something that made them even again without building up more of this tension. Something like this.

 

“You wanted to try something out, I want to try something out. A fair deal, isn´t it?”

 

Goten sighed, he seemed to have troubles thinking of a clever answer.

 

“Goten, what´s the problem? It´s not the first time I fuck you. I´m sure it fits, it´s not that big.”

 

He removed his hands, rubbing them over his cheeks. He hadn’t shaved for a day or two, his black stubble made a scratching sound when he touched it. She felt the excitement rise in her, his stubble against her skin was the most delicious feeling. She couldn´t wait for it.

 

“Is this payback or something?”

 

Bra rolled her eyes. Whatever. “No, of course not. It´s not my fist. I just want good, old… fucking.” She removed her bra, snipping it away. “And now, I want you to lick it.”

 

He took his shirt off, some cheap grayish sweater, he really had no taste. Bra preferred much more what was underneath. The firm muscles, the thick, black hair all over his chest and down his stomach… she even liked that he lost some of his muscle mass over time. Work outs were one thing of their heritage she gladly ignored. His jeans followed, he was wearing black underwear, at least something.

 

“You really want me to suck your pink dick?”

 

Bra stroked her dildo softly. “Yes. Like it´s my own.” She smiled. Goten was a pretty good cocksucker. Not that she could know, but she wanted to see. She wanted to see him choke on it and look at her while he was on his knees.

 

“Fine, when did I ever say no…” She had seen him suck actual dicks, this was the fast version. He just took it in his mouth and started moving. Bra raised her eyebrow at the poor scene.

 

“Look at me.” Goten simply continued. Involuntarily Bra had hoped for that. She grabbed his hair, ripping his head back. “I said, look at me!” Goten slowly let the dildo slip out of his mouth, licking his lips. “You want the whole show?”

 

She pulled his head a bit harder, not letting go. “It´s not such a big deal, is it? You do it all the time. Just do it for me.”

 

Goten smiled wide, grabbing her hips. “You might wanna let go if I should continue. Do you want to learn how to do it? Your attempt was pretty bad.”

 

He had hardly time to react when she slammed his head down. “You don´t have to be an asshole about it. Come on, put a little effort into it!”

 

Goten looked up, he probably wanted to give a biting retort, but his mouth was occupied. Bra didn´t let go of his hair, just out of spite. He grabbed her hips hard when she started to push him deeper, already gagging.

 

“You´re the expert, can you swallow?” He looked like he wanted to say something nasty, but he didn´t let go. Exciting. And then he moved forward, taking in the whole fucking thing. She didn´t know how he did it, but she loved every second of it. He looked up again, triumphantly. When he started struggling, she noticed how she had held his head and released him.

 

“You actually did it.” Goten panted, wiping his mouth. “Practice. You need some.” He grinned at her, probing at that one sore spot. Never again she would do something that selfless!

 

“I don´t care. Come on, turn around.”

 

It wasn´t the first time she fucked him with a strap-on, though it had been quite a while. She stroked over his back, over his tail spot. There was still a little hairy stump, leaving a tiny pang of jealousy in her. He had a visible reminder of what he was, she was denied that little pleasure. As if it wasn´t bad enough they had gotten their tails cut off without their consent.

 

“Do you need preparation?”

 

“Nah. Should be okay, just go slowly.”

 

Bra shrugged and put some lube on her hand. Fine. Still wanted to finger him a bit. Her fingertips played lightly with his entrance, making him twitch. How good would it feel to actually be inside him? She huffed, as if. There was no way she would do that, it would be too... Just the fingers were enough and two fit in easily. Three as well. Four… she pulled back before she did something stupid, pouring lube over her dildo. Cherry flavour was an understatement, it smelled badly like chemicals, there was a reason they always took scentless, she just had wanted to make it… _special._

 

“Ugh…”

 

Goten raised his head, looking over his shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

 

Was it? She wasn´t sure. She wasn´t sure of anything anymore. “Yeah. Sorry, I just… broke my nail. I…”

 

She placed the tip of the dildo on his entrance, about to go in. Goten shrugged, turning his head back. Seemed plausible to him. Seemed plausible to her. But somehow, she just didn´t want to. Not like that.

 

“Would you… Goten, would you mind turning around.”

 

He sighed, was he already fed up with her? Being rough wasn´t good, being nice wasn’t good either!

 

He turned around, sitting down on the bed. “What is the matter? You changed your mind? Not getting enough out of it that way?”

 

Bra shrugged, her hands stroked over her thighs. She was embarrassed, a very unfamiliar feeling. “Idiot. I just wanted to… look at you.” She sat down on her butt, getting her legs out under her. “Why don´t you sit on me? We never did it like that.”

 

It was a horrible silence that followed. She shouldn´t have said that. “Bra, are you sure you want to do that? We…”

 

She knew. She knew, that was the worst, she knew what she was doing, she just wanted to do it anyway! “Why not? WHY NOT? Do you want to? Do you want to feel close? I want to, we don´t have to look for justification, I just want to…” Her hands grabbed the sheets, she felt helpless. Maybe he got over it better than she did, maybe he would just walk away right now. But he was still there. Looking just as miserable as she did.

 

“Bra, we are getting into something I´m not sure we want to get in.”

 

“So what? If it feels good, it´s worth it, right? Do you know that every day I sit in my office, every day I delegate everything I have to do to my co-workers, without problem cause I´m not even needed there, everyday I´m sick of the thought to go home, in my room, thinking about what a worthless day I just spent, AGAIN, and the only thing that cheers me up is seeing you! Cause you… see me.”

 

It was the first time they hugged, she couldn´t remember if they had ever done it before. A sincere hug, just a hug, nothing in between.

 

“I don´t love you, Bra.”

 

He sounded raw. She suspected it had nothing to do with his earlier deepthroat because she felt the same way. “I know Goten. I´m not loving you either. I just… I don´t want to change what we are doing. And I´m willing to compromise.”

 

“Why do you think you need to convince me? Don´t you think I might feel the same?” Bra hugged him tighter, her face fit perfectly in the curve of his neck. Why hadn´t they ever done this before? “Do you feel the same? You’ve got a job you like.”

 

“I´ve got a job I suck at and everyone knows. I´ve got a life everyone thinks is pathetic, I can see it. Not exactly something to look forward to every day.” He stopped, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder, it felt nice. “My life´s just the same mess as yours. I´m not convinced though… if the combination is helpful.”

 

“It is for me.” She sounded like she was about to cry. It made her sick.

 

Goten moved away, still in her lap, trying to look at her. She didn´t want him to, not when she looked like this. “I don´t want to hurt you.”

 

Bra smiled, a weak attempt to hide how she was about to freak out. “You know, I can care for myself. You don´t need to waste your thoughts on that.”

 

“I´m the adult here.” She finally looked at him, his eyes were just as wet as hers were.

 

“Yeah, not really. Not at all.”

 

They stopped talking. Goten moved a bit, positioned himself over her until he could slip slowly down on the dildo, almost forgotten. It wasn´t a part of her, but she felt every movement he made, every time he touched her skin, every little moan from him, she felt how he trembled when he rubbed against her stomach, how he came.

 

She had never had sex while she cried. She had never had sex when her partner cried. And she never wanted it to happen again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more edits!

I´m not falling down on my knees, begging you to adore me

Can´t you see it´s misery and torture for me

When I misunderstood,

I tried as hard as I can, I tried as hard as I could

To make you see, how important this is to me

 

_Shake the disease – Depeche Mode_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bra had her genius idea right away, right after she left the hotel. The execution took a bit longer. Three weeks, way too long, she was so excited! The location was perfect, the hotel was just the right amount of expensive, it had a beautiful panorama view over the city, a gigantic bed... They hadn´t seen much of each other in those weeks, but there was still a definite change in their relationship. Somehow, the pressure was gone. Somehow, it was more relaxed.

 

She waited until after they had sex, before she spilled her plan. She doubted it, but should it backfire it was better to have something enjoyable beforehand. And currently it was just so damn enjoyable. Bra took a deep breath to calm her nervousness, sat up and looked at Goten. His brows furrowed, curious.

 

“Goten. I have an announcement to make. We are going to marry.”

 

It took some seconds for him to react. “What? Why?”

 

She rolled her eyes. Maybe he didn´t understand. “We are going to marry. You and me.”

 

“But why? Seriously Bra, you cannot just burst out…”

 

“OKAY, you know what, you had your fucking _fist_ inside me, when I say we marry you ask when and not why! You got that?”

 

Goten started laughing, also not the expected reaction. “Okay okay, whatever you say. It´s just a bit… unexpected.”

 

Bra closed her eyes. That was a yes. More or less. Nothing could go wrong from here. “Alright, I thought about it, our current situation and lifestyles and it was the only conclusion I could reach, don´t interrupt me. I want you to be available for me, and to make sure of that I want to marry you so that you don´t die of starvation once your parents are gone. I read your blog, not even the stories you write for fun are good! How can you mess up porn stories, we did all the stuff you wrote about!”

 

Goten lost his smile. He better did. “So you want to give me money?”

 

“No, of course not. See, once we´re married, I will give you some money every month, you´re not used to being rich, we´ll start slow. I also have a contract ready, in case you find someone you actually love you get enough money from me in case of a divorce so that you don´t have to rely on your writing as source of income.” He didn´t say anything, so she continued. He was probably stunned by her generosity. “About our careers, I haven’t looked too much into it but I´m sure if we can get you another publisher and a better editor you can polish up your writing and get the optimum out of it. I was a bit busy the last few weeks, but I´ll figure it out how to do it, don´t worry.”

He didn´t look all that worried. Good. “For me, I already made some arrangements, but it will take a little more time, so we can´t marry right away. Maybe another month.”

 

“What arrangements?” Now he looked serious. Involved. That was good, she actually could use some more help instead of taking care of everything herself. “I will quit the idiotic job at CC that my mum gave me out of pity, I guess, and start my own company. Already have a substitute for my spot, so no one can complain!”

 

“Your own company?”

 

“Yes. You know, I signed a contract when I got a legal adult that I can have my share of my mum’s heritage while she still lives if I wish to, and I wish to. That´s enough to start my own business. It´s investments.”

 

“Investments.” Goten hadn´t moved an inch since she started talking. It was a little unnerving.

 

“Now, what do you say? I already bought an apartment, if you want to move in with me. I guess that would be the best… but it´s in Southeast City. I really don´t like the weather here, it´s always so cold and rainy…”

 

He exhaled loudly, looking away. “You know, that is all very thoughtful. Might I ask why you haven´t asked me a bit sooner if I have anything to add? Since, you know, this is about your and my future and all that.” He raised his eyebrows. Bra just stared at him, waiting for him to say something else. _Thank her_. Maybe she could´ve asked him, but there was still so much to do and it´s not as if it had been a surprise then!

 

 “Well yeah, but we would´ve come to the same conclusion, right? There´s still enough to take care of and I mean, we don´t have to marry. I can help you with finding a decent publisher and all that anyway, I mean… we are…”

 

 “That´s not the point!” He had gotten up, looking pretty angry. She didn´t understand, what else could she suggest! It had been three weeks of work to plan everything! “What is the point then? What don´t you like about it? I´m sorry I didn´t ask you before, I just wanted to make it a surprise.”

 

“What I don´t like? Seriously, how can you even… you just told me how you want to plan my life without even asking me first! My… my career, as if I´m another one of your fucking projects! As if I couldn´t think for myself and… and… care for myself!”

 

Bra felt her eyes burning, close to tears. She didn´t want to, feeling weak and worthless and especially not when Goten couldn´t even understand why she had done it! If he would just think, but he didn´t and now he was blaming her and she couldn´t even defend herself, because it was hard enough to keep the crying down without opening her mouth to talk.

 

“I … I didn´t…”

 

“Of course you didn´t. You never do.”

 

It was unfair. It was unfair and he already got up to leave and wouldn´t let her explain it again, just running away, like always!

 

“Goten, wait.” She grabbed his arm but he just pushed her away. It actually hurt a bit. “Let me explain, please!”

 

He finished dressing, not even turning around to look at her. “I´m not interested.”

 

She shuffled over the bed and stood up, so that she could at least look at his face. She didn´t touch him again.

 

“Don´t be like that, I just meant the best, but if you don´t want to, we can still…”

 

Goten looked up, staring at her for a few seconds before he left the room. Bra got back on the bed and tried to calm down, but her mind was racing, trying to figure out what had went wrong.

 

So phenomenally wrong.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Goten wandered around Mount Paozu, not really paying attention where he was going. It was a cold night, not long and it would start snowing again. He huffed out his breath and sat down on a rock, the stone chilling him to his bones. It was helping him to calm down. It had taken so much out of him to show restraint. He hadn´t wanted to listen to Bra´s explanations and declarations of well meaning. He had almost felt sorry for having made her cry, but he had retaliated quickly. Bra wasn´t easily swayed by anything and Goten couldn´t deny that it had been a small shock when she had reacted that strongly. Her great plan must´ve seemed really good in her head, foolproof probably.

 

And that´s exactly why he hadn´t caved in. He had never realized how naïve she was, her façade was really good. It wouldn´t hurt her to get a harsh lecture in real life.

 

She called the next day. Goten almost didn´t pick up his phone when he saw her ID.

 

“What?”

 

“Hi Goten, good morning! I…” There was a short pause. “I´m sorry I offended you yesterday.”

 

“Thanks.” There was another pause. Goten could imagine Bra´s face when she tried to get her thoughts in order since he had interrupted her speech. It was almost amusing.

 

“Anyway, I thought you want to discuss what parts we could do and not do. I mean, I will go through with the points for me, but since you obviously have strong feelings about wanting to have a say in matters that concern you, I…”

 

He hung up. He blocked her. He threw his phone on the other end of the room.

 

He had never expected it to end like that.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

With every week that passed, it all seemed more surreal. He had left her blacklisted, but he was surprised that she hadn´t sent her brother to go talk to him. Or Gohan. She knew that he knew. But… nothing changed. She was just out of his life and everything else was just as it always had been. After a month he decided to go back to Trunk´s beach house. It was winter, he wouldn´t use it anyway. It wasn´t that much fun on the beach when it was constantly raining. Maybe it would set his mood to write something, something fresh. Something new. He should… draw inspiration from his awful mood!

 

Three months later the only thing he had managed was to get into a state of utter laziness. He barely showered, hadn´t shaved, hadn´t cleaned up and hadn´t written. But he had read a lot. And he hadn´t called home. Long enough to raise suspicions, obviously, at least that would explain Gohan´s presence in his living room, staring at him darkly.

 

 “Goten. I thought you might have died and I wanted to retrieve your dead body to bury it after you haven´t called for two weeks. Unfortunately, you´re still alive.”

 

“Barely.” His voice sounded strange to him, after not talking for quite some time. He cleared his throat. “What do you want?”

 

Gohan snorted. It was so unlike him. “I was afraid you were either in an unhealthy writing frenzy of seriously moping about something. Guess it was the latter.”

 

“I don´t care if you placed bets on it, just go away. I want to be alone, _obviously_.” Goten raised his book again, trying not to get mad. He could´ve just called, but no, he had to come here acting all big bro because _obviously_ Goten couldn´t take care of himself! As if he wasn´t an…

 

“FUCK! Are you insane?” Goten sat up in a second, dusting away the remains of his novel that Gohan just blew away with a ki blast. A very neatly shot ki blast. He was sure some hair was missing.

 

“You look a mess and you behave like a mess! At least look at me when I´m talking to you!”

 

Goten eyed him warily while he pushed the remains of the book on the carpet. His brother rarely got angry, so he better tried to be cautious. Sometimes, his damn family thought violence would solve a matter and he wasn´t in the mood for that.

 

“Gohan, I´m just spending some time here, no need to get all angry about it. What do you even care?”

 

Gohan huffed and looked away. Now that was interesting. “I was afraid you sunk into depression after your breakup with Bra.”

 

Goten snorted. Of course Gohan would realize what was going on. “We haven´t been in a relationship, so we didn´t break up. Yes, I´m a bit unhappy about how she acted, but since you know nothing about it I´d rather you don´t jump to conclusions.” He leaned forward, whispering: “I can take care of myself.” Gohan still looked the other way decidedly. “So was that really it or do you want to talk about something? It´s not your style to stomp into other people´s houses and scream around.”

 

“It´s not your house.”

 

Goten waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah yeah, you get the drift.”

 

Hesitating a few more seconds, Gohan finally took a deep breath and started talking. “Bra called me and wanted me to talk to you about some misunderstanding or something. Since that meant you obviously didn´t want to talk to her I brushed her off and then she got angry and started insulting me.”

 

“That sounds familiar…” Goten grinned, nothing new on that front.

 

“And then she started saying stuff about Pan and how she´s insane and how we all decide to ignore it and that we are horrible people… it was a bit exhausting.”

 

“Aha.” Goten gestured Gohan to sit down. That went into a completely different direction and he started to get slightly worried. He knew that Bra and Pan had been friends once, but even with Bra´s temper she wouldn´t just say nasty stuff about Pan if she actually just wanted to insult him. “What exactly was the matter?”

 

“I tried to find out and Bra told me that Pan thought it would be nice if she had a child with you so that the Saiyan blood wouldn´t dilute too much.”

 

“What?” How did she even know? Had… had Bra talked to her? About them? And why…? “Did you talk to Pan?”

 

Gohan nodded, looking very old all of a sudden. “She didn´t deny it and she got pretty angry as well and accused me of being naïve and whatnot. Since we have to protect the Earth, you know.”

 

Goten had never expected his niece to be some kind of extremist. Someone had to talk to her and tell her to stop being stupid. Preferably not him though. “Alright, did you manage to convince her that that´s bullshit and I will definitely not make babies with Bra?”

 

“That´s not the point! Yes, I tried, I told dad, I hope he does better. She only got angry at me.”

 

So that was it. Not so concerned about his moping after all. He awkwardly patted his brother on the shoulder, thanking some unknown deity that he had no children whatsoever. “And Bra?”

 

Gohan looked up, confused. “What about her? Told her I´m not your messenger and if you don´t want to talk to her then I can´t help.”

 

Good. Very good. That sounded great. “Can I help you with Pan somehow?”

 

“No. No, I don´t think so. I just wanted to… I´m worried. A lot.”

 

“Don´t be. Dad will make sure that she stops being stupid.” Or someone. It would solve itself. Pan was a good girl.

 

“And you? How long will you mope around here?”

 

“I´m not moping, Gohan. Not much anyway. I just… needed a timeout. Guess I´ll go back to civilization soon though, my editor got all nervous for a new book, you know.”

 

Gohan smiled and hugged him awkwardly from the side. “I don´t, but good luck anyway.”

 

Gohan left shortly after, even apologized for exploding earlier. A few days later Goten decided to finally end his recluse and get back to society. His hair needed a cut desperately and some grocery shopping was needed as well… He made a mental list while he waited for his appointment, so much stuff to do before he could leave the beach house.

 

“Hi.”

 

Goten was ripped out of his thoughts by a warm, female voice. Someone else waiting for her turn. Very pretty. He gleamed over her, years of practice judged her quickly. She was younger than him, maybe 30, not very tall, pretty dark skin, curly black hair, full lips, would probably moan excessively. And she noticed he didn´t answer.

 

“Are you waiting for your girlfriend?”

 

He forcefully had to get his thoughts away from the size of her breasts to answer her question. “Ehm, no. I´m… I´m waiting for my appointment. Obviously.” He gestured awkwardly at his hair.

 

“But you won´t get rid of the beard, I hope? It looks good. Very manly.” She smiled, that mouth was even prettier that way. He was used to getting hit on, the location was unusual though. But then again he hadn´t had a fuck in months, so why not.

 

“Thanks. I thought some change for the winter… you get another colour? I´m Goten.”

 

He smiled, wide. The little blush that formed on her cheeks showed him his success. This was way too easy.

 

“I´m Mia. Hi.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bra was glad she hadn´t let herself get distracted from her original plan when Goten decided to be uncooperative. Having her own company was exactly what she had wanted to do, she just hadn´t realized it. It had been weird, going to her mum and Trunks to quit her old job, but they had both been delighted to hear she had found something else, wished her good luck, offered her help… it had been unexpected. Somehow, she had always assumed that everyone just underestimated her, that´s why Bra got the job in marketing. Her mum had told her it had been the only open leading position when she had gotten her the spot. Bra had assumed she had just tried to butter her up, but maybe… maybe she had been bitter about it for all the wrong reasons.

 

Goten would´ve laughed at her. Telling her that if she had just talked to them in the first place she wouldn´t have gotten this idea in her head that everyone thinks she´s not good enough. If she had just talked to Goten, he wouldn´t have…

 

After he had blocked her, she had tried to call Gohan, since he knew anyway. He had been very uncooperative as well and it had just ended with her saying some nasty things. After that, her contact with the Son family basically ended. She just heard some news from Trunks here and there, not asking for it but getting told them anyway. Trunks didn´t know what had happened. For him, it were just some stories about his best friend. At least it was good to know that Goten was doing fine. Especially when she heard that he had published a new book during their weekly phone calls.

 

“Yeah, it´s not a crime novel this time! I was surprised at first, but it´s really good.”

 

Bra scratched her cheek, deep in though. No crime novel? Finally. She made a mental note to buy the book, she read all the others and she didn´t like unfinished business.

 

“Ah? Did he figure out he wasn´t that talented in writing those?”

 

“Nah, I think his girlfriend was the reason. Did I even tell you about her? Doesn´t matter, they just broke up recently, but finally getting in a relationship was probably the best he did in a while.”

 

That was new. But then again it was already a year after their fallout. It wasn´t surprising that he wanted to move on. Though she couldn´t help but feel smug that they had broken up already.

 

“You think? I don´t see much purpose in relationships. I mean, all you do is talking about your children and your work, as if nothing else is important in life.”

 

“Cause that´s how it is for me. Anyway, he sure will find someone nice, just not Mia. But it´s the right direction!”

 

Bra huffed. “Whatever you say. Was the book any good?”

 

“His best so far.”

 

 _His best so far_. So this was it. She looked at the cover, some flower on black background, looked like a romance novel. Considering the content description it probably even was one. Now she got why Trunks told her he was inspired by his girlfriend. Mia. She opened the book, looking for the dedication, a bit excited. She didn´t want that name standing on the first page, somehow she loathed that woman without even knowing her. How good could she be, they just broke up after he finished his book! Probably only ever fucked her to get enough material to write that romance crap in the first place!

 

 _For a friend._ Oh. Bra looked frantically over the site, but nothing more. A friend. Who did he mean with that? Trunks? Mia? Did he have other friends? She frowned, starting to read. She would figure it out eventually.

 

It didn´t take that long. Just two chapters.

 

_Marim didn´t change his schedule, he came to the club as often as his time allowed, almost every day, picking up someone, woman, man, he didn´t care. He looked for someone, someone special, someone who could fulfill his needs. Till he found that person, he would be satisfied with the occasional sex he got anyway._

_Never once it occurred to him to look up to the podium, half covered by a curtain, the VIP area. Why bother with those snobs. If he would´ve just looked, one time, he would´ve seen those gleaming violet eyes, watching him for quite some time. Watching him return to the club over and over, looking for a companion, always a different one._

_That Tuesday evening, Marim already had picked up some redheaded woman, heavy breasts, nice smile, when he was approached by a huge blonde guy, ordering him to follow. Someone wanted a talk._

_It was a hard decision, ditching the redhead, not sure if he would get a good substitute, but then he was just too curious. Oh and how did he cheer when he saw Tesna. He remembered her instantly, the little cousin of a school friend he hadn´t seen in ages, she had been outstanding when he met her, still a little girl, back at a party in school. Very smart, very smug and very… beautiful. She had grown in all the right places._

_“Hello Marim. I haven´t seen you in a long time, barely recognized you down there. You´ve been busy here, how´s life going in the real world?”_

_Marim wasn´t sure if he wanted to get involved. No matter what had happened to Tesna, she was still a little girl. So much younger than he was._

_“Come on now, Marim, I´m not a little girl anymore. I´m sure I could make you cum harder than any of those desperate people down there and only use my foot for it.”_

_It wasn´t her naughty speech that convinced him, although it was pretty convincing. It was her smile. How could he resist? How could anyone resist? Maybe she was the one person he was waiting for. Only one way to find out._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

One month or so later, there was some barbecue at her parent´s home. Everyone invited. She hated those events, she didn´t even need a reason to not go to them, but this time… she had been afraid somehow, meeting Goten again. Not anymore. Not after reading his book. Multiple times. It was a good thing she had her own company now, keeping her busy, taking her mind off things. This time, it wasn´t enough. And even more than a year later, she still felt bad for not apologizing, properly apologizing. She would just do it, here, and then they could pass over to be people who know each other. And after reading his novel, she was sure that was just what Goten wanted as well.

 

Bra came late on purpose, to miss the agonizing first hour, everyone getting up to date and all the polite babbling. She only came for one purpose and didn´t want to waste her time. It was an indoor garden party, fitting for the rain season and Bra had dressed in white, white shorts, white shirt, light blue scarf. It was a bit too noticeable, but it was too late to change now. It would have to suffice. When she got nearer she noticed someone new, a pretty women with dark skin she had never seen before. Probably the plus one of someone, but she couldn´t tell since the woman was talking with Chichi and Bra couldn´t imagine that she was a friend of Chichi´s. Raising her eyebrow she tried to locate Goten and found him on a table a bit away from everyone else, nibbling on a drink with a bored face. Usually her dad had that position, but he was with the others.

 

“Mind if I sit down?”

 

Goten looked up and almost jumped out of his chair. “Bra. I… I wasn´t expecting you.”

 

“Well. It´s my family over there, guess I am obliged to show up to the meetings.” Ugh. She had to calm down, she just wanted to apologize and not sound like a bitch.

 

“Yeah, probably. Hey, I heard you got your own business, congrats!”

 

Bra smiled weakly, grabbing for a coke. “Thanks. It´s a lot of work but I like it. It keeps me occupied with something useful.” Goten frowned but didn´t say anything. They were silent for a while, not knowing what to say, or wanting to say so much not knowing where to start.

 

“So, you wrote a new book! I was glad to see you decided to stop writing crime novels. This one was a lot better than the rest you produced.” Goten´s eyes widened a bit. “You read it? I wasn´t sure you would.”

 

She knew it. She fucking knew it! “I´ve read all of your books. I´m probably the only one here who did besides Trunks and your mum, and I´m not sure about your mum.” He huffed, almost smiled. “Anyway, I… I wouldn´t have come if I hadn´t read it. Certain scenes were… rather inspired by us. Thought that means I´m allowed to talk to you again.”

 

He took a sip, looking away from her. Bra shot a glance in the directoin, noticing Pan standing next to the unknown woman. When he turned his gaze back to her, he smiled. “That dedication was for you.” Bra had some trouble hiding the wide smile that immediately formed on her face. She had guessed it, but wasn´t completely sure. “I know. Although I must say, that first meeting between Tesna and Marim, you got that wrong. When I saw you in the club back then I wasn´t all that over you as you described it in your novel.”

 

Goten raised his eyebrows, laughing shortly. “Artistic freedom, Bra. Otherwise I might have mentioned that your exclamations of how naughty you are weren´t all that convincing while you were drinking coke through a straw.” Bra instantly moved the bottle away from her mouth. “Excuse me, I don´t like alcohol very much. What´s to say against coke?” They both had to laugh about that. It had worked out in the end, and somehow they felt less tense.

 

“Listen Goten, I… I wanted to apologize. For the proposal. For… having done it at all. That was… very rude. Sorry.” Goten went completely still. Either he didn´t expect it and wanted to know what was happening or he had expected it for so long he hardly believed this moment would come. She didn´t care which one it was. “I admit I hadn´t realized I treated you like a child and made decisions without your consent.” She stopped, licking her lips. “I was mad when you just blocked me and didn’t even give me a chance to clarify anything, but… I guess you wanted me to figure it out myself, eh? That I acted very childishly.”

 

Goten stared at her for a while. He put down his glass on the table, placed his hands on his knee.

 

“Okay. I accept.”

 

Bra waited for something else, but he was just looking at her expectantly. Probably waiting for her to be mad that he didn´t apologize for being an ass, but she was better than that. “I´m actually glad we ended it before it all got awkward. I mean, there are those weird expectations to become a couple and maybe we would´ve ended as one thanks to societal peer-pressure and since I never loved you and you didn´t love me, I guess that was a good end. A clean cut. Right?”

 

“Where you worried about Pan´s opinion?”

 

Bra´s smile was stuck on her face. She huffed, trying to figure out what was going on. She took a sip from her coke, swallowing slowly. “Excuse me?”

 

“I mean, after you called my brother and made him crazy about his daughter being an extremist. Thank you for that.”

 

“What…” She had already forgotten it. Everything comes back to bite you in the ass apparently. “Okay, you know what? I was angry during that phone call and may have phrased matters a bit harsher than necessary, but it was definitely needed to tell him that!”

 

“You could´ve told me that! You had plenty time, since your _friendship_ with Pan is obviously not all that done as we all thought since you decided to run to her and tell her about us!”

 

So that was it. Bra leaned back, her eyes slits. How could she have imagined that anything had changed in a year. “I didn’t say it. I just accidentally said something and she realized it. Why are you even mad, did she lecture you about spending your seed accordingly when you are fucking me anyway?”

 

Goten´s jaw worked. She looked over to the other´s seeing Pan having her arm around the pretty girl. “Does she have a new girlfriend?”

 

Goten turned around, shortly. “Next time, try to be a bit more sensible when giving out information.”

 

“Don’t blame it on me now! Is no one talking with each other in your damn family?”

 

“No one thought she got her stupid idea stuck in her head like that!” They both looked away, trying to calm down. Bra talked first. “And now?”

 

“I told her that she is awful and childish and exactly like you. That sobered her down quickly.”

 

Bra snorted. “Guess she didn´t like the comparison.”

 

“She also listened to reason and figured out that even if something sounds good in theory, it doesn´t mean it will be great in reality.”

 

“Aha.” So that was settled. And no one told her. It… stung. She hadn´t wanted to push Pan away, she would´ve liked… maybe it was better that way. She had bad luck with the family.

 

“That´s Mia, by the way. My ex. She obviously likes Pan better than me. But they are cute together, so…”

 

“Did she cheat on you?” So that slut was working her way through. Bra eyed her a bit closer.

 

“No.” He sighed, taking his glass again. Putting it down again. “Listen, before we argue some more, there was something I wanted to tell you as well.”

 

Bra eyed him suspiciously, but she would let him talk. It was probably the last time they would do it anyway.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He hadn´t intended to date Mia, not at all. Everything went as expected after he got his hair cut, they got some coffee, talked a lot, went home, met again to eat something, spent the night in her apartment and fucked. It was nice. He didn´t like _nice_ all that much, but it was okay with Mia. And then she gave him her phone number, ‘call me again’. Most of his hook ups did. He never called.

 

Except this time, he did.

 

He still couldn´t figure out what had created this impulse, maybe she was one of a kind (she wasn´t) maybe he wanted to get back at Bra (more like it) maybe he thought his life needed a dramatic change (probably). The third time he tried it. Neither of the two attempts before had lasted long, one short-lived relationship during his teens, one out of spite when Trunks started dating Anu… Mia made it easy. After all he had done with Bra, she was the exact opposite.  Exactly what he wanted, or at least thought he wanted. She did everything to please him, tried to be interested in what he did, even read his books, all of them, he sometimes felt bad for not being nearly as interested in her. Only a month for the first ‘I love you’, shortly after he got to know her family, she wasn’t even repulsed when he told her who he was. What he was. Half of a human.

 

He couldn´t deny that Mia influenced him when he wrote his novel. He had decided to try something different already, just what exactly was her doing. How hard could it be to write romance when it was unfolding in front of him! Just that it wasn´t Mia that unfolded on the pages, it was Bra. The longer he wrote, the more he intertwined his story with real events. He wanted to change it at first, it ruined his story, but the longer he wrote, the more it felt like the right thing to do. Get it out of his system. Bra was gone. They had broken up, if it could even be called that, he would probably see her one time or the other on family events, all they did, all they had would fade away. It was so easy and still took him so long to realize that he simply wanted a proof. A proof of what they had been. No one knew and that way, everyone would know without even realizing it.

 

Someone realized. Mia did. He had said one time too often how much of an inspiration she had been, how precious she had been, how the book couldn´t have existed without her, but it wasn´t their stories he used in it, it wasn´t her name standing on the first page.

 

It was weird, he had expected it would hurt. Like the numb feeling he had felt when he had broken off contact with Bra. But it was just relief, relief that he hadn´t married her as he had planned, that he didn´t have to be the one to break up eventually. That she did it herself. He was glad she found someone else, though he had been suspicious of Pan´s motives. It turned out that Pan´s nice ideology wasn´t all that directed towards herself and after a very good smack down from everyone she saw reason. Mia did her best in distracting her as well.

 

 “Mia is a nice person. You shouldn´t look at her like that.”

 

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Bra huffed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. He hated the gesture.

 

“She broke up with me. Didn´t like the book. Understood the dedication.”

 

“Yeah? So she was mad you used someone else for a story? You didn´t even date very long, guess there wasn´t enough to write about, she should get over it.”

 

Exactly his thought, but that was not the point. “Besides that. Writing that book was also very insightful. It finally clicked when Mia broke up with me after I had already made plans to marry her.”

 

Bra´s eyes turned to slits. So she wasn´t all that over it as she had claimed…

 

“You wanted to marry that slut?”

 

“Don´t call her that. You´re being rude again.” And reacting exactly in the way he had hoped she would.

 

“I don´t care. What have you realized? Spit it out or I´ll leave, I´ll see my nieces there and I like them better than you.”

 

She may have grown up a bit, but her personality was still hard to take. Goten took a deep breath. “I missed you. Even if you are an insensitive jerk and rude and made everyone in my family mad. I missed you and not just the sex we had. Being with Mia was like having a nice meal but knowing that you just miss out something amazing you would´ve gotten somewhere else.”

 

“Don´t compare me to food.” Her voice sounded raw.

 

“I think we should be together again. Officially. Like adults.”

 

“You hadn´t wanted that as well! You can´t blame everything on me!” She rose slightly from her chair but sat down, probably to keep everyone else from noticing them. “I told you I don´t love you and I don´t need you and although I´m flattered you missed me although I´m so rude and awful the answer is no.”

 

She got up but came back immediately. “You really got some nerve after everything you said to me today, do you know that?”

 

“But isn´t that the reason you like me so much?” He grinned and moved his head just enough to avoid the slap she had aimed at him. She got even more furious after that. “Bra, no matter how awful that proposal was, you can´t deny that you wanted to care for me. And you were crying because it meant so much to you that you have me and I´m the only person who actually sees you, maybe you don´t remember it and…”

 

The next hit connected. It actually hurt pretty much. “You jerk. You think you are better than me but you are not. You are not.” She shook her head. “I don´t know what it is you think that you are missing, but it is definitely not based on any deep feelings. Maybe you should think about how you treat me.”

 

She left and walked over to her family. Goten didn´t stay long after that.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He had removed her from his blacklist, constantly sending her mails. Short stories, porn, most of it was so blatantly them, down to the colour of her hair! It was driving Bra nuts and she was inclined to sue his ass for using her name to sell his miserable erotica.

 

_Isn´t that what you wanted? What you had planned for our marriage?_

 

She stared at the text as if it would go up in flames. She didn´t know what he tried to do, but she was sick and tired of it.

 

_You misunderstood me back then. I like how rude you are. Ruthless. My bro was just very distressed and you probably understand that it made me distressed._

She was about to tell Trunks. Tell him everything, make him realize what a complete asshole his best friend is and maybe they would break up. That would serve him right!

 

_Could you even identify love if you had it? Because this is it. We should give it another try, with less angst._

 

He had no idea. Love was something completely different. This was just … pathetic.

 

_At least admit that you are missing the sex. It was good. Admit it._

Yes, she did! But she would never run back to him because of it! She wasn´t so desperate.

 

_Bra, please._

He could beg as much as he wanted. She wouldn´t give in.

 

And then, one day, her doorbell rang. She felt the ki. She knew who it was. She considered not opening, but … actually, her heart was hammering and she had waited for it, not wanting to admit it.

 

“Hi Pan.”

 

Pan stood there, shorts and tank top and side cut. Not that different. “You´ve got a new tattoo.” Her shoulder was covered with a samurai. Hid the ugly scar she had from training with Bra´s dad, it was so long ago…”

 

“Yeah, hides the scar. I always hated how it looked on my shoulder. Can I come in?”

 

Bra nodded, let her into her living room. Gave her a glass of water. It was so surreal.

 

“Bra, I… I wanted to apologize.”

 

The next one. What was it with that family and apologizing to her? She wondered how that would end…

 

“A lot of things have gone wrong between us and… I was mad that you told my dad, honestly. Guess it was for the better in the end, though.”

 

“Guess you realized that when there is something you don´t want to share with the people that care about you that it maybe isn´t all that right?”

 

Pan pressed her lips together and nodded. “I´m sorry. I´d like to… do you want to… try again? I really missed you.”

 

It felt like tears. She wouldn´t let them show, absolutely not. “That would be nice.” She smiled a bit. It helped with the tears.

 

“Goten was actually… he talked with me. Wasn’t so happy about… anyway, Mia always says that Goten has it bad for you, like he was moping around for months and wrote that novel and shit. Guess that answers the question you had back then. You know.”

 

She did.

 

She knew.

 

She didn´t want to give in. She didn´t like the pressure, the expectations. It was exactly what she hated.

 

And she didn´t.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A few months later Goten had stopped with the annoying texts, the stories, all the shit he had tried to convince her. At the same time, things with Pan went back to before. She even got to know Mia, and she was actually a nice person. Not that Bra liked to admit it all that much.

 

She eyed them when they were dancing, leaving Bra alone on the table at the bar they had settled down for the evening. Bra´s thoughts were wandering mindlessly, just listening to the music…

 

“Hello stranger.”

 

She looked up, startled.

 

“Mind if I sit down?”

 

It took her a few seconds before she gestured to the chair. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Having a good time. Found some cute student, she´s sitting over there.”

 

Bra looked in the direction. She was indeed cute. “What are you doing here then?”

 

“Found something better.”

 

Bra huffed. He actually thought it would work.

 

But it did.

 

And they talked.

 

And it felt good.

 

And maybe… maybe she could get used to it. Sometimes. Someday.

 

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who read the first version of the story: I edited it quite profoundly. Basically I rewrote the whole chapter. The content is the same, but there were some loose ends in the first version that I never closed, my style changed, I wanted to have the emphasis on different things than before and I wanted it to be more believable that they give the whole thing a new chance. BUT I will never edit this story ever again haha. It is one of my fav stories I have written, so working this over was actually very satisfying, but also a shitton of work that I don´t want to do again.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
